Ancient Love
by Savbiker
Summary: How could he ever love her? How could he ever want her? How could he ever have any sort of future... with a servant like her? Rose Hathaway knows it is forbidden for her, a lowly servant, to love the Prince, but that does nothing to cease her feelings for him. Will anything good ever come out of it? Or will Rose's heart ache forever for the Prince who isn't hers? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Richelle Mead does.**

**I know the summary is ambiguous, but it's meant to be like that. Read on to find out more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She stumbled against the wall, making sure to keep hidden within the shadows cast, for the moonlight would surely give away her unworldly presence. She could not allow that to happen.

It was impolite, what she was doing. She didn't know why she remained there, intruding upon the Prince's privacy, when all she gained from it was an intense pain that clawed at her chest. Her hooded lids lowered as her dark eyes took in the scene before her - her Prince, the only one she'd ever loved, escorting yet another maiden back to his sanctuary.

It always felt bittersweet, seeing him indulge in other women, other women much fairer and prettier than she was. Rose took solace in knowing that they made him happy, and that they at least were worthy of him. They at least were officials' daughters, nieces, granddaughters. They at least were of some royal descent.

Recently, Rose had noticed him seeking the same dame out – the famous raven-haired model, Natasha Ozera. She was his longest bed thrall, perhaps even surpassing merely that. The Prince had certainly seemed especially fond of her.

She couldn't give to him what she could – a glamorous life with no reason or need to shy away from the public. They could be together all they wanted, with nothing to stand in their way. They would be the most well-known couple, the strikingly handsome man of royal descent with the stunning beauty who'd earned millions from modeling.

What would Rose be?

Only an embarrassment to the Prince and his family. How could he ever love her? How could he ever want her? How could he ever have any sort of future... ...with a servant like her?

Rose knew there was no answer.

The next day called out the same routine for Rose once again, and her body got up and performed the tasks a servant had to do – bring the laundry out, clean out every nook and cranny of the castle and wash the dishes after every meal.

Something, however, did not quite occur the way Rose expected it to.

"Hathaway, where are you? Why are you taking so long with the dishes?"

Snapping out of her daydream about the Prince, she sighed and returned a reply with forced pleasantry. Dragging her body up and out of the chair, she juggled the many dishes and shot out of the dining hall as fast as she could, knowing she was in for punishment if she did not get to the kitchen on time. What could she say? It was a hard life.

A bead of sweat dropped into Rose's eyes, and she blinked furiously, slamming into what seemed like a wall in the process. The force almost knocked her flat on her back, and sent the expensive glass pottery flying. "Fuck," she swore, bracing herself for the impact which never came.

A muscled arm snaked around her waist and caught her in her death spiral towards the ground, pulling her up. Stunned, Rose looked up, only to see the molten brown eyes and handsome face of the Prince. She inhaled his scent deeply – it was masculine, strong and heady, but not over the top. Her eyes carefully took in every chiseled feature on his face, knowing this would be the only chance to do so.

She stepped away, her body screaming in reluctance, feeling the immediate loss of the electricity that was oh so powerful within them. Reminding herself sternly that he would – and _could_ never love her, she muttered a quick apology, scrambling to pick up all the fallen dishes.

Once again, he stopped her. "Maiden... what is your name?"

His penetrating gaze sent shivers down her spine as she noted again how lovely he looked, with his silky dark brown hair falling in waves across his face, along with the teasing smirk he currently had on. "Rose, sir. Rose Hathaway."

"_Roza_..." she found that she very much liked the way he rolled it on his tongue. Then, slowly, he reached out and tucked a couple of her brown locks behind her ear with his long fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, entranced.

His gaze, dark, deep and powerful, glinted as he admired her beauty. It was the first time he had ever encountered such a beautiful maiden, and the first time he had felt something other than lust. She was different, unlike any other female. She may not have been of high class like Natasha, or seductive like Camille or blonde like Vasilisa, but as he stared at her blushing cheeks and shining brown eyes, he realized she was special like no other.

Immediately, he knew that he had given his heart away to her, to Roza.

.

.

.

**Should I continue it? Hmmm... Well, I guess you could let me know, through reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_His gaze, dark, deep and powerful, glinted as he admired her beauty. It was the first time he had ever encountered such a beautiful maiden, and the first time he had felt something other than lust. She was different, unlike any other female. She may not have been of high class like Natasha, or seductive like Camille or blonde like Vasilisa, but as he stared at her blushing cheeks and shining brown eyes, he realized she was special like no other._

_Immediately, he knew that he had given his heart away to her, to Roza._

Rose found herself still staring at him, and quickly, she avoided his gaze, choosing instead to look at the floor. Taking deep breaths to try to calm her heart, which was galloping so fast she thought it could jump out of her chest. As his hand left her hair, she let out a gust of breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Slowly, his hand travelled down, the tips of his fingers tracing the contours of her countenance before finally resting on her chin. They pulled it up, and she found herself once again lost in his gaze. "Come with me," he whispered, his voice, laced with honey and desire, wrapped around her tight. Rose felt her head spin as he cupped her face and brought his lips down upon hers.

The sunlight that had previously illuminated the corridor now fell out of sight, and in the darkness, Rose followed Dimitri blindly, her small hand enveloped by his. As raindrops poured in through the archways, she turned her body to shield herself from the rain, and much to her surprise and pleasure, Dimitri took hold of her, steering her into his large leather jacket. Surrounded by the wonderful scent of him, Rose could not help but deeply inhale it in, and she wondered what he would think if he knew what she was doing. A faint blush settled on her cheeks as the thought passed through her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, the faint glimmer of a smile had settled on Dimitri's lips as he guided her towards his chamber. Her innocence enthralled him, and seeing her so captivated by him made her all the more endearing. He felt like she was a breath of fresh air, the epitome of all things pure and innocent, like a newborn dove, white, lovely and inexperienced. These qualities drew him to her like a magnet, and as he marveled at her beauty, the more primal, animal side of him raised its head.

As the doors to his chamber shut behind them, lightning sliced the sky in half, and as passion took over their senses, neither Rose nor Dimitri registered the crash of something outside that had fallen to pieces.

* * *

The next morning, Rose awoke to find herself lying on her bed. Perplexed, she sat up and stretched herself, and the unfamiliar ache she felt in certain areas of her body only fueled her confusion. Looking down, she gasped, her hand going to her mouth. She was wearing a man's shirt, and as she grabbed it and inhaled, she immediately detected Dimitri. Memories of the previous night ran through her mind, and she felt her body going tighter and hotter as she recalled the things the handsome prince had done to her. A silly smile spread across her face, and like a love-struck damsel, imaginative thoughts of what more they could do together began to form in her mind.

She showered and dressed with a spring to her step, and walked out of her cramped room with a bright smile which seemed to be etched in her features. She greeted her fellow workers with pleasantries which left them confused at her, and rounded up her chores, all the while glancing at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to creep by slowly, and finally, as it struck twelve, she hurried out of the room.

She took pains to ensure that her uniform was proper and that her wavy hair was neatly bundled up – any speck of dirt had to go. After checking the beat-up mirror for the thousandth time, she finally left the maids' quarters. It was clear how verily sincere she was, and as she headed down to the dining hall to help to serve the dishes, she checked her reflection in every shiny surface she could find.

Time went by, and as the royals began to fill in, Rose lurked off to the side, blending in to the wall like the rest of maids beside her. Her eager eyes followed the double doors of the dining hall, seeking out a certain dark-haired prince with whom she had shared a bed the previous night. She felt her heart rate quicken as he stepped into the hall, and as he made his way towards the silk-covered tables, she willed him to turn to look at her.

He never did.

Rose knew the reason why, and the brown bread she had eaten for brunch threatened to make reappearance as her gaze fell upon the feminine hand connected to his. A tinkering laugh trickled through the air and into her ears, and like lethal poison, it seeped into her veins. She watched as Dimitri's arm slid around Natasha Ozera's waist, and the enchanting smirk that made its way onto her face. When she saw his lips meet hers, tears blurred her eyes and her head sagged, burning with embarrassment.

For a few minutes, he had made her feel like she had actually meant something to someone. And in a minute, he had made her realize just what she had been robbed of.

It was all her fault. She had always known that he could not be with someone like her, yet she chose to ignore her brain, instead choosing to follow the dense mess of emotions she called her heart.

.

.

.

**I'm really, really sorry for the absurdly long wait. This year has been the most hectic one of my life, and please believe me when I say that I've had about eleven hours' worth of classes (ranging from academic to holistic education) every single day with the exception of weekends, when I have tons of homework to complete. My examinations are just over, and I'm exhausted but utterly happy at how this year has been. :) I've been dying to sit and write this chapter out, and I'm so glad that I finally have had a chance to. **

**Please leave a review telling me whether you liked the chapter or not and my areas of improvement. It would mean the world to me.**** Also, if you're a student and are reading this, perhaps you could share your schooling experience with me? :) I'm very curious as to how your education and school life is like. I'd also be happy to answer any questions you may have.  
**

**Thanks, my dear readers.**


End file.
